epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Dragonsblood23/Chernabog (Dragon) VS Satan (Meat) Doomsday Tourney
EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY CHERNABOG VS SATANNNNNNN BEGIN Satan (Meat): I heard there was a fake black hog named Chernabog trying to diss me, Oh speak of the devil! Well not the devil but a pathetic copy made by Disney! You wanna witness true evil? I'll finish you and create the End of the World! If we compare, I'm SATAN, THE DEMONIC RULER, WHILE YOU.. YOU'RE JUST A GIRL! In Hell I rule demons and Kingdoms, I tear apart Hearts and I am the greatest MC, EVEN GOD CAN'T DEFEAT ME! My lyrical punches are so real it's like it's in 3D. Burn you with my fire while I'll verbally race ya, ace ya then fucking erase ya! Fuck off to your Bald Mountain, since your chances of winning are Fantasia! Chernabog (Dragon) : Hello Lucifer, having fun with your flame wheels on your tricycle, God can defeat after you betrayel, So you can just call me Michael Whooping your ass in the holy war put your face in a holy fountain. And take your boyfriend Saddam Hussein and spend the night on My Bald Mountain. I create sexy women out of fire and turn them to beasts all you do is make deals with contracts. You got a Book of Jobs to do so why don't actually do them before you come back. It takes 7 Deadly Raps to take you down to victory So let the rap be served and played by Modest Mussorgsky Satan (Meat): You're in a movie and a video game, WOW! I'm in every religious text! I shine bright like the sun you fear and I will burn up this worthless pest. From the depths of Hell, Satan has come out to get rid of Cherna with a diss, I forbid you defy me! God and angels are my enemies, while you get destroyed by kids! My rhymes are unholy! Delivering so many lyrical kicks it'll be impossible to get you fixed, If you wanna fight during Walpurgis Night just call me, the number is Six! Six! Six! You'll be Squirming by the Evil I can summon just by raising up my hand! Do you understand? Go away you pussy and entertain the children at Disneyland! Mwahahahaha! Chernabog (Dragon) : I would rather bow down to a mouse then a man with a red pitchfork, People don't fuck with me but they just see you as some red dork. I hang with kids? Says the guy that gets into a teenage girl's bed. Call me The Exorcist and be praising that you would be dead. Your nothing, Your no demon , Your nothing but a pissed off Imp. Your my bitch now so you might as well even call me your pimp. How about you read The Bible that way you can actually learn, Cause this time I'll lead the Revelation and watch you burn. WHO WON WHO'S NEXT YOU DECIDE EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY Who Won? Satan (Meat) Chernabog (Dragon) Category:Blog posts